


Sweet Dreams (are made of this)

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hurt Stephen Strange, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Protectiveness, Sleepiness, Tony Stark Has A Heart, but still pretty new, they're still figuring out how to work together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Stephen resting in Tony's arms. That's it. That's the story.





	Sweet Dreams (are made of this)

**Author's Note:**

> Just something nice and sweet before The Angst™ returns.

"Stephen?"

_Something_ \- not a word, not even a real acknowledgement - was the answer he got. Tony smiled at looked down at the man drowsing, almost sleeping, in his arms.

Stephen had fallen asleep shortly after the start of the movie, after Tony had first cajoled and then outright begged him to toss his reserved wizard persona overboard for an evening and cuddle up to him.

"It should be me holding you, not the other way round," Stephen had protested and under any circumstances Tony would have thrown a fit at the implications. But he'd seen how stiffly Stephen had moved those last few days and had had a front row seat to the ever worsening temper of his boyfriend. He'd known that it was pain and exhaustion talking, not Stephen, the moment he'd seen him flinch at his own words. "Sorry," he'd offered and hadn't resisted in the slightest when Tony drew him into an embrace.

"I've got you now, let go."

And Stephen, finally, had done exactly that. It hadn't taken him long to migrate from leaning against Tony's shoulder to laying stretched out on the couch, with his head in Tony's lap. The moment he'd offered up his right hand for Tony to entwine their fingers Tony had known that he'd won the battle against Stephen's pride. It had taken all of his self-restraint to not make a comment but to just silently take the peace offering. But Stephen was still only drowsing, still startling awake every few minutes and not really resting.

"Go to sleep, sweetheart. You'll feel better in the morning."

"We should go to bed," Stephen mumbled and Tony smiled again. He was adorable like this.

"We should stay exactly where we are. A night on the couch won't kill us and I'll be damned if I let you move now, now that you're finally comfortable."

Stephen, his eyes still closed, moved his head to the side to nuzzle into Tony's arm. "Sorry."

"Don't be. _Sleep_ now, Stephen. You're safe. Promise."

Stephen shifted around for a few more minutes, curling himself up into a position that almost gave Tony a headache by just looking at it but he knew that Stephen couldn't sleep on his back for longer than a few minutes before it started to hurt. He stroked over Stephen's back, once, to settle him down and took a pillow to stabilize his position before reaching out for the blanket lying beside them with his free hand. The Cloak swooped in, clearly affronted, and took its intended place.

"Sorry, your Highness, I didn't know you were in attendance," Tony muttered. The last time he'd seen the thing it had been in the bathroom, grooming itself. Life with a wizard was bizarre and so was his clothing. He watched as the Cloak molded itself around both of them and how it made sure to support Stephen's back, leaving Tony free to make sure his neck and hands were in a comfortable position. After a few months of evenings like this they had the routine down. Stephen's grip around his fingers tightened a little bit in appreciation but he was too far gone for words by now. Good.

Tony moved just enough to press a soft kiss against Stephen's temple. "Sweet dreams, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> [Original post.](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/184985141786/sweet-dreams-are-made-of-this/) Comments and Kudos are 💞 and make my dreams come true. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
